1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to image processing and, more particularly, to the animation of graphical objects within graphical user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices and systems increasingly include display screens as part of the user interface of the device or system. As may be appreciated, display screens may be employed in a wide array of devices and systems, including desktop computer systems, notebook computers, and handheld computing devices, as well as various consumer products, such as cellular phones and portable media players. Such display screens may be useful for displaying status information about the device or for displaying information about an operation being performed by the device. For example, portable music and/or video players may display information about a music or video file being played by the device, such as the title of the song or video being played, the time remaining, the time elapsed, the artist or cast, or other information of interest. Alternatively, the display of such a device may display a piece of artwork or an arbitrary design during operation of the device.
In some instances, it may be desirable to show an image including one or more graphical objects on the display screen, and to allow a user to pan through a relatively large set of such graphical objects. Further, in some cases, the number of graphical objects may exceed that which may be conveniently displayed at one time. In these cases, the display screen may depict only a subset of the total number of graphical objects, and the particular displayed subset may change as a user pans through the total number of graphical objects. Further, the animation of images and graphical objects may consume a significant amount of memory and processing resources, which may negatively impact performance of the electronic device.